magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
I plasmatori
I plasmatori è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 27 settembre 2017. Racconta la storia dal punto di vista di Kopala e Tishana. Racconto precedente: L'abile Capitana Vraska Storia 'KOPALA' Eravamo qui al principio. Quando furono compiuti i primi passi con piedi non palmati su questo suolo, la mia gente nuotava già nelle acque di Ixalan e li ascoltava. I Nove Affluenti ci insegnarono i loro nomi segreti e in cambio promettemmo di invocarli solo in caso di necessità. Sussurravamo alle radici quando stavamo per calpestarle ed esse si ritraevano per liberarci il cammino, non perché fossimo i loro padroni, ma perché solo noi sapevamo come chiederlo. Parlavamo al vento, alle onde e ai rami intrecciati, li plasmavamo per adattarli ai nostri bisogni ed essi ci plasmavano per adattarci ai loro. I domatori di bestie dimenticano che eravamo qui prima di loro, anche se un tempo lo sapevano. I succhiasangue e i predoni, forse, non l’hanno mai saputo, per quanto anch’essi abbiano scordato molte cose che solo noi ricordiamo. Siamo potenti, ma un tempo lo eravamo molto di più. A volte mi domando come fosse il mondo prima dell’era dei domatori, quando eravamo noi a dominare queste terre e a controllarne il fato. Mi domando che tipo di plasmatore sarei stato se avessi vissuto a quei tempi, se avessi avuto le conoscenze dei miei predecessori. Naturalmente, ogni speculazione è vana. Posso conoscere davvero solo il mio presente. Tishana ha fatto del suo meglio per insegnarmelo. I “perché” e i “chissà” non possono mutare il corso di un fiume. Nove di noi plasmatori guidano le nove grandi tribù. Gli Affluenti magnanimamente condividono con noi i loro nomi: ognuno di loro parla per voce di uno di noi, ognuno di loro guida uno di noi. Io avevo un altro nome, non molto tempo fa, quando ero solo uno dei tanti sciamani che nuotano in questi fiumi. Ma il fiume Kopala mi ha scelto, così come ha scelto il Kopala prima di me; così io sono Kopala e Kopala è in me. Kopala è un ruscello che si fa strada esilmente lungo il pendio degli altopiani, fermandosi a riflettere in piccoli laghi lungo il cammino. Insieme, siamo un tutt’uno. Stavo meditando quando le sue acque mi hanno trovato, strisciando verso di me e sommergendo la piccola radura in cui sedevo. Dischiusi gli occhi e mi vidi riflesso in placide acque: io e il fiume divenimmo uno. I “chissà” sono vani: io sono un plasmatore e questo è l’unico cammino che potrò mai conoscere. Sono fiero del mio ruolo. Sono il più giovane dei plasmatori, l’allievo dei grandi del mio popolo. Ho ancora molto da apprendere: la mia tribù si affida a me, così come gli altri plasmatori e Ixalan stesso. Per questo mi trovo qui, sospeso nelle acque mistiche della Fonte Primordiale, immerso nella meditazione. Tishana, la mia mentore, è accanto a me per guidarmi, nonostante il suo corpo rimanga seduto tra le fronde più alte. Percepisco ogni cosa: il Grande Fiume, i Nove Affluenti, l’ondeggiare in lontananza dell’Albero Fondalinfa, il dolce andirivieni delle maree e dei venti. Sento il cuore di Ixalan che pulsa, il battito costante della città dorata di Orazca, emanato da un luogo che nessun essere vivente ha mai visto. Niente è paragonabile al potere di Orazca: è distinto dal vento e dalle onde, dalle effimere incombenze della vita e dal profondo e lento stridio della terra. Rappresenta molto per molti popoli, poiché le sue verità restano celate ai nostri occhi. Ma cosa sia non può essere espresso a parole. È un pulsare costante, un ritmo udibile in tutto il mondo da coloro che sanno ascoltare. Quel ritmo salta un battito. I miei occhi si aprono. Poi Tishana è accanto a me e mi riporta indietro, ricordandomi silenziosamente di vedere l’anomalia, percepirla, meditare su di essa e, come le acque del Grande Fiume, lasciare che scorra su di me, lungo l’alveo e verso il mare a cui ogni cosa dovrà infine fare ritorno. I miei occhi si chiudono. La meditazione prosegue, ma non riesco a fare a meno di attendere ansiosamente un altro battito mancato, che non arriva mai. Presto, la presenza di Tishana svanisce e la nostra meditazione si conclude. I miei occhi si aprono e riprendo possesso del mio corpo. Nuoto verso il fondo del fiume, sollevo una nube di sedimenti e dal fondale risalgo in superficie. L’aria nella radura che circonda la Fonte è talmente umida che quasi non devo usare i polmoni, anche se naturalmente il soffio di bruma che mi attraversa le branchie non è sufficiente. Inspiro, poi espiro, in un gesto che, a quanto mi dicono, nell’Impero del Sole è usato per concentrarsi durante la meditazione. Le nostre tecniche, che devono poter essere impiegate sia sott’acqua che fuori, sono incentrate sul battito cardiaco. Tishana scende lungo un sentiero di rami curvi, che si piegano per posare delicatamente sulla riva la sua figura curva dai lineamenti avvizziti. È la più anziana del nostro popolo, abbastanza vecchia da ricordare i tempi in cui molti degli alberi che circondano la radura erano solo germogli. “Lo hai percepito”, osserva. “Sì”, rispondo. “Cos’era?” “Una perturbazione dell’intangibile. Come un delfino che tenta di guizzare oltre la superficie del fiume senza riuscire a infrangerla. Non so cosa significhi. Tuttavia...” Si interrompe, lasciandomi la possibilità di parlare. All’inizio dell’addestramento con Tishana, restavo in deferente attesa durante questi silenzi, ma poi mi sono reso conto che, quando crede che io conosca la risposta, continua a tacere all’infinito. “Tuttavia è collegata a Orazca”, concludo. Orazca: la città dorata, il luogo che il nostro popolo ha giurato di mantenere celato, persino a noi stessi. “E ciò che riguarda Orazca, riguarda il mondo intero”, prosegue Tishana. La mia mentore si volta e lo avverto anch’io: un flusso di magia proveniente da nord. Un’increspatura si muove attraverso la giungla, un gruppo nutrito in avvicinamento. Ed ecco che raggiungono il margine della radura: sono una ventina di Araldi del Fiume in formazione, disposti a guardia intorno a qualcosa che non vedo. Alla loro testa cammina Kumena, il loro plasmatore. È snello e flessuoso, con occhi penetranti e un atteggiamento imperioso. Il fiume Kumena scorre rapido su pietre aguzze. È un ostacolo insidioso per i nostri nemici e un pericolo persino per noi. Lo stesso vale per Kumena il plasmatore. Probabilmente è il più potente tra noi, fatta eccezione per Tishana. “Plasmatrice Tishana”, la saluta con una voce tonante che risuona in tutta la radura. Solo in un secondo momento mi rivolge un cenno con il capo. “Plasmatore Kopala.” I seguaci di Tishana e i miei, radunati intorno alla Fonte, ci osservano e ascoltano. Tishana abbassa leggermente il capo, io mi inchino. “Plasmatore Kumena”, risponde l’anziana. “Sono lieta che il Grande Fiume ti abbia condotto fin qui.” “Come conduce noi tutti”, replica Kumena meccanicamente. Non c’è traccia di deferenza nella sua voce, né verso il Grande Fiume che ci conduce, né verso la plasmatrice che ci guida. “Cosa ti porta alla Fonte, Plasmatore Kumena?”, chiede Tishana. Kumena indica con il dito i suoi seguaci, che si fanno da parte per rivelare un fagotto sul terreno. No, non è un fagotto... è un uomo. È un soldato dell’Impero del Sole, legato in un viluppo di liane, inzaccherato di fango ma illeso. I suoi occhi sono pieni di odio. “Ho catturato questo”, sibila Kumena, “sulla riva occidentale del Grande Fiume. Era in compagnia dei suoi simili, in groppa alle loro bestie. E sai bene cosa stavano cercando.” Tishana scuote la mano. “A lungo hanno cercato Orazca”, osserva. “Una pattuglia sull’altra riva del fiume non significa certo che l’abbiano trovata. Come per i succhiasangue, il loro zelo non li condurrà al successo.” Kumena si volta verso il suo prigioniero. I loro occhi si incrociano, riflettendo un odio perfettamente speculare. “Di’ loro quello che mi hai raccontato.” L’uomo storce la bocca ma parla. Non so cosa abbia fatto Kumena a lui o ai suoi amici, ma sotto il suo odio si intravede il terrore. “Molte forze stanno convergendo verso la vostra città dorata. Le nostre spie parlano di due capitani pirati... i loro racconti sono incredibili, ma apparentemente veri. Uno ha la testa di toro. L’altra ha capelli come liane striscianti e può uccidere con lo sguardo. Lei ha un dispositivo, una bussola che a suo dire punta alla città dorata. Ne parlava apertamente nella loro città galleggiante.” Un mormorio riecheggia tra gli Araldi del Fiume presenti, anche le loro spie hanno racconti simili. Kumena, tuttavia, squadra ancora torvamente l’uomo. “E cos’altro?”, chiede imperioso. L’uomo sussulta. “Una dei nostri, una campionessa del sole, ha eseguito un incantesimo che le ha rivelato la città dorata.” Non può nascondere una punta di orgoglio nella voce. “Sarà lei a raggiungerne le porte.” Kumena allarga le braccia, dando le spalle all’uomo. “La situazione è cambiata”, annuncia. Parla a Tishana, ma con voce abbastanza forte perché tutti i presenti nella radura lo sentano. “Orazca è in pericolo. E tu vuoi che la proteggiamo senza neanche sapere dove si trova.” Tishana socchiude gli occhi. La sua voce non sale di tono, ma risuona più forte di quella di Kumena. Per questo la chiamano Voce del Tuono: se lo desidera, persino i suoi bisbigli possono abbattere gli alberi. Ora sta scatenando una frazione di quel potere. “Voglio che manteniamo Orazca al di fuori della portata di chiunque voglia abusarne”, afferma. “Inclusi noi.” “Ormai è troppo tardi”, interloquisce Kumena. “Sappiamo già che i succhiasangue sono guidati da una veggente. Ora anche i domatori di bestie ne hanno una e i saccheggiatori hanno un dispositivo. Siamo in netta minoranza, mentre i nostri nemici sono più agguerriti che mai. Se questa corrente non muta corso, Orazca sarà scoperta.” “E cosa suggerisci di fare, Plasmatore Kumena?”, chiede Tishana. “Ti prego, degnaci della tua saggezza.” Kumena nuota in acque tumultuose e lo sa bene. Eppure persiste. “È giunta l’ora”, dichiara. “Dobbiamo reclamare per primi il potere del Sole Immortale, oppure cadrà nelle mani del nemico. Il sole precipiterà dal cielo, le acque si faranno gelide e questa terra che ci ha fatto da culla diverrà la nostra tomba. A meno che non agiamo ora, una volta per tutte. Non abbiamo altra scelta!” Sulla radura è sceso il silenzio. Tishana mantiene la calma. È salda, intrepida, incrollabile. Un altro “chissà” mi balena in mente: chissà cosa succederebbe se fossi io a oppormi a Kumena? Chissà cosa accadrebbe se fossi chiamato a farlo proprio adesso? “Kumena, vuoi ricordarci perché lasciare che degli estranei trovino Orazca significherebbe andare incontro alla nostra fine?” La voce di Tishana diventa sempre più potente. I suoi occhi sono stelle e le sue parole un’onda battente. Indietreggio di un passo, ma Kumena non si lascia intimidire. “Perché ne abuserebbero!”, sibila. “L’Ultimo Guardiano lo affidò a noi e se permettiamo che cada nelle mani degli estranei, abbiamo fallito nel nostro compito. Saremo distrutti insieme al resto del mondo!” “Ce lo affidò perché lo mantenessimo nascosto”, ribatte Tishana con l’inesorabilità di un uragano. “Perché non fosse usato, Kumena. Hai dimenticato il tuo ruolo e il nostro compito.” L’acqua della Fonte comincia a vorticare intorno a Tishana. L’aria fende le mie branchie sempre più veloce. Ora Kumena è costretto a indietreggiare, ma si rivolge agli Araldi presenti e a me. “Come fate a non capire?”, chiede, con lo sguardo sempre puntato su di me. “Questa filosofia di passività è inutile se permetterà che la città divenga un’arma nelle mani dei nostri nemici! Mi aiuterete a difendere il nostro popolo?” Kumena continua a fissarmi. Anche Tishana fa lo stesso. Devo dar voce al mio gioco dei “chissà”. So che tocca a me compiere la scelta, spezzare lo stallo, assumere il ruolo decisivo. Un condottiero è risoluto e imparziale, e così devo essere io. Le mie parole sono come me: fluide e razionali, eque e giuste. “Non posso negare la verità delle parole di Kumena. Se gli estranei conquisteranno la città, la tragedia sarà l’unico epilogo possibile. Il Sole Immortale ha portato la distruzione su queste terre prima d’ora e siamo sopravvissuti a stento. Se venisse usato di nuovo, sarebbe la fine di tutto ciò che abbiamo costruito e significherebbe che abbiamo fallito nella nostra vigilanza. Eppure... Se l’Ultimo Guardiano avesse voluto che ne dominassimo il potere, lo avrebbe affidato direttamente a noi. La storia del Sole Immortale è anche la storia del suo abuso da parte dei mortali. Non sono così superbo da credere che noi soli possiamo sopportare il peso di tale responsabilità senza conseguenze. La plasmatrice Tishana ha ragione”, concludo con sicurezza. “Dobbiamo fare quanto in nostro potere per impedire a chiunque di reclamare la città dorata. Inclusi noi. E non posso riporre fiducia in chi è così ansioso di mettere le mani su un tale potere.” Sento nella mia voce l’orgoglio del mio popolo. Leggo quello di Tishana nei suoi occhi. Eppure, intuisco di essermi schierato con i più deboli. Gli occhi di Kumena avvampano, poi tutto avviene contemporaneamente. Kumena scuote una mano. Il guerriero del sole viene trascinato sotto la superficie della Fonte con un urlo strozzato. I seguaci di Kumena si ritraggono, riluttanti a unirsi alla sua rivolta. I seguaci di Tishana e i miei accorrono nella radura. Il vento e l’acqua vorticano intorno a noi. D’improvviso, Tishana si impietrisce e lo stesso fa Kumena un istante dopo. Sento come un palpito nel petto: un legame, un filo di ragnatela pizzicato come la corda di un arco. Per un momento restiamo tutti in attesa, esplorando la sensazione, con la coscienza che qualcuno si avvicina alla costa. Tishana posa la mano sulla superficie dell’acqua, poi spalanca gli occhi. “Sono vascelli decisi ad approdare sulle nostre coste. Kumena, se questi sono i tuoi intrusi...” Kumena aggrotta la fronte. “Me ne occuperò, ma questa strategia non ci proteggerà per i prossimi cento anni. Non basterà neppure per uno solo. Siete stati tutti avvisati.” Kumena pronuncia un’ultima parola e un involucro d’acqua e liane si materializza intorno a lui. Un bagliore di magia, un vortice d’acqua e il plasmatore scompare dalla radura, lanciato attraverso la giungla in un’ondata di radici intrecciate e correnti impetuose. Scandaglio con la mia magia le acque sotto la superficie, cercando il guerriero del sole, ma il suo corpo è rigido e gonfio. “È diretto a Orazca?” Tishana scuote il capo. “Se Kumena sapesse trovare Orazca da solo, credo che lo avrebbe già fatto”, risponde. “E anche se potesse, cercherebbe comunque prima di ostacolare i suoi rivali.” “Quindi credi che andrà alla ricerca di questi estranei che sembrano conoscere il cammino.” “Sì”, risponde Tishana. “Devo inseguirlo.” “Tu? Ma Plasmatrice, tu sei...” “Vecchia”, dice Tishana con un lampo negli occhi. “Lo so. Ma non sono decrepita, Plasmatore Kopala. Non ancora. Andrò io. Sono l’unica che possa sperare di sopraffarlo.” “Verrò con te.” “Resta qui. Devi radunare il nostro popolo e prepararlo a quello che verrà. Se Kumena conquista Orazca, o se qualcun altro lo fa, potrebbe essere necessaria la forza di tutti noi per riprenderla.” “No”, ribatto. “Plasmatrice, ti prego. C’è una ragione se hai protetto il suo segreto.” Tishana appoggia una mano sulla mia spalla. “Su una cosa Kumena ha ragione”, ammette. “Non credo che possiamo mantenere la città dorata nascosta ancora a lungo. E se non possiamo celarla, allora dobbiamo sperare che il Grande Fiume ci doni la saggezza necessaria per proteggerla senza usarne il potere.” “Saggezza che manca a uno dei più potenti tra noi. Mi sembra eccessivo parlare di speranza.” “Chiamala come preferisci. Il cammino si apre di fronte a noi e la corrente incalza alle nostre spalle.” Poi Tishana viene avvolta dall’acqua e dalle liane, gli alberi si piegano deferenti al suo passaggio e la plasmatrice scompare. I nostri seguaci mi guardano. “Riposate”, dico loro. “Meditate su quanto è accaduto. Domani mattina invierò messaggeri a tutte le tribù. Seguiremo le istruzioni della plasmatrice Tishana.” Quasi tutti mormorano il proprio assenso. Qualcuno brontola. I seguaci di Kumena sono già sgusciati via. Sotto di me, lascio che le radici e le liane raccolgano il corpo del guerriero del sole e lo trascinino sotto il fondo della pozza, perché riposi e nutra gli alberi che da lì crescono. Non è la fine in cui sperava, ma è quanto di meglio possa offrirgli. Mi tuffo sotto la superficie della Fonte. Percepisco ogni cosa: il Grande Fiume, i Nove Affluenti, l’ondeggiare in lontananza dell’Albero Fondalinfa. I nostri due più grandi campioni si allontanano rapidi da me, piegando la giungla al loro passaggio e riportandola alla sua forma originale dietro di sé, diretti a est. Chissà cosa succederebbe se mi unissi alla mia mentore? Chissà cosa accadrebbe se fallisse? 'TISHANA' Il vento sferza le membrane delle mie pinne e l’odore della bassa marea mi pervade mentre inseguo il discepolo che rappresenta il mio più grande fallimento. Raggiungo Kumena rapidamente, senza sforzi, tracciando una linea retta da dove eravamo a dove siamo. La sua immaturità è lampante come la sua arroganza. Senza dubbio è un potente plasmatore, ma è incauto, ingenuo e impetuoso come il fiume suo omonimo. Nel migliore dei casi, coloro che sono prescelti per portare il nome di Kumena sono spensierati, appassionati e inclini all’azione. Questo Kumena possiede tutte queste caratteristiche, ma in una combinazione aggressiva che lo rende pericoloso. Quando era mio discepolo, metteva alla prova ogni limite. Ho ricordi affettuosi di molti dei miei studenti, ma di lui rammento solo grattacapi e rancore. Forse è esagerato dire che sono stata un fallimento come mentore. Dovrei dire piuttosto che sono riuscita a fare solo quanto era in mio potere. La maturità non può essere insegnata: dev’essere acquisita. Di fronte a me si profila la vastità dell’oceano. È meraviglioso, minaccioso, scostante. Noi preferiamo acque dolci e torbide, prive del sale bruciante della costa. Kumena si staglia di fronte a me, le braccia levate ad agitare cielo e onde in un tumulto di spuma. “Possiamo evocare mille tempeste mille volte oppure possiamo risvegliare una sola città una sola volta”, mi apostrofa sovrastando il ruggito del mare. “Quale scelta rappresenta il miglior modo di spendere le nostre energie? Quale rappresenta il miglior esempio di comando, Tishana?” “Risvegliare Orazca non è un’opzione.” Contribuisco al suo incantesimo con la mia magia: le mie onde attirano le navi nemiche, mentre la mia pioggia si abbatte sulle loro vele. “Non ti permetterò di mettere a repentaglio altre vite. Non ti lascerò rispondere alle calamità con un’altra calamità, agli oltraggi con un altro oltraggio.” Avverto che si ritira dall’incantesimo, indietreggia e osserva con ammirazione la mia magia che ribalta le navi all’orizzonte come foglie sulle rapide di un fiume. “Sei sempre stata più abile di me”, ammette sommessamente. Faccio schiantare una delle navi sul fianco di un faraglione. “Ti consideri più saggio di chi è più anziano di te”, rispondo. “Questa sarà la tua rovina.” “E l’età sarà la tua.” Faccio appena in tempo a voltarmi per vedere il pugno di Kumena che mi colpisce in viso. Poi tutto si fa buio. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web